


Lucifer's Pizza

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, lucifer's pizza, what a fun place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Chloe called him, and then she disappeared. She could have at least waited for him.He moved the mouse of her pc but it was turned off.Boring.





	Lucifer's Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer's pizza || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161066507418/lucifers-pizza-just-find-this-out-so-maybe-some)

When Lucifer arrived at the precinct, Chloe's desk was empty. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found.  
He blocked the way of an agent who was walking, his hand curling around the man's bicep.  
“Have you seen detective Decker?” He demanded to know.  
“She is talking with the lieutenant.”  
Lucifer thanked the agent, and sat down on the chair at Chloe's desk.  
He started to play with some stationery, then grabbed his phone and opened the menu, scrolling through the apps.  
Boring.  
He looked up to Daniel's desk, but it was empty too.  
Chloe called him, and then she disappeared. She could have at least waited for him.  
He moved the mouse of her pc but it was turned off.  
Boring.  
“Hey, Morningstar!” An officer called, causing Lucifer to turn his attention to the man. “Someone left this for you at the entrance,” he muttered handing him a square cardboard box and a piece of paper before going away.  
Lucifer took the box and saw a big “Lucifer's Pizza” written on it in a white font.  
“Ah!” He exclaimed. “Is this some kind of a really not funny joke?” He asked out loud to nobody particular, dragging the attention of those around him.  
He stood up and placed the black box on the desk.  
However, no one had the courage to say something, so he came back to his sitting position, leaving the container on the desk.  
It was totally inappropriate.  
He knew about that pizzeria, but it was actually to far away from Lux to care about.  
Lucifer opened the paper but it was empty except for a devil emoji drawn on it.  
Predictable and prosaic, he thought as he rolled his eyes.  
As an act of spite he didn't want to touch the pizza, but the smell was so inviting and it was still hot.  
So, he extracted the tab and took the lid off it to reveal mozzarella, pepperoni, chili peppers and black olives.  
The Diavola.  
“This is not funny!” He exclaimed again. “You hear me?” He asked. He knew that the guilty was in the precinct. “Not at all.”  
But he grabbed a slice of pizza and bit it.  
Not fun, but it was so good.


End file.
